


Draco Dormiens

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Ad Bestias - Ars Sive Natura [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Dragons, Dystopia, Fantasy, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Werewolves, alchemists
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: Sarebbero stati puniti, prima o poi, per aver messo un dio in gabbia.[Partecipante alla 2 Ruote Challenge, indetta da Nonna Papera Marica su Facebook]
Relationships: Dantalion & Isidor Kircher
Series: Ad Bestias - Ars Sive Natura [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982464
Comments: 2





	Draco Dormiens

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** SignorinaEffe87 ([BeazleyAlice](https://twitter.com/BeazleyAlice))
> 
> **Prompt:** (Ruota 1) Dio, (Ruota 2) Caos [#2ruotechallenge]
> 
> **Fandom:** Original Works > Dystopian Fantasy (Ad Bestias-Verse)
> 
> **Personaggi Principali:** Duca Dantalion, Archimista draconico; Isidor Kircher, Artista Catalista e Depositario della Mano di Gloria; Braith, Veltro di Isidor e Amata di Aradia
> 
> **Tags:** One Shot, Slice of Life, Dystopian Setting, Fantasy, Alternate History
> 
> **Dalla Tana della Scribacchina:** l’estrazione dei prompt della challenge non è stata particolarmente magnanima con me, tuttavia, ho voluto provarci lo stesso.  
> Dantalion è un personaggio abbastanza importante della storia che ho scritto per il NaNoWriMo 2020, ed è molto probabile che questo breve racconto venga incorporato nell’epilogo. Intanto, ve lo beccate così com’è.

Sarebbero stati puniti, prima o poi, per aver messo un dio in gabbia.

Quei piccoli, miserabili Scurati brulicanti, infestavano le strade fangose e invase dalla nebbia di Londinium come parassiti sulla pelliccia di un Licantropo rognoso, ignari persino dell’ombra della Teuth Society che incombeva su di loro, non per proteggerli, ma per inghiottirli. E quegli arroganti, ciechi Artisti, che osavano rinchiuderlo come il più spregevole dei criminali, o la più ambita delle prede, li avrebbe schiacciati uno a uno, se soltanto ne avesse avuto l’opportunità.

Chiuse a vuoto gli artigli, strisciando le punte affilate sui vetri spessi della finestra, con uno stridio che gli contorse lo stomaco, sotto le piume: non c’era nessuno che potesse sentirlo, che potesse disturbare con quella futile ribellione, a parte se stesso.

Aveva ben in mente le immagini di coloro a cui avrebbe stretto volentieri gli artigli attorno al collo, per sentirli agonizzare nella sua presa come animali in trappola, il destino che invece era toccato a lui: il tenero Virgile, la cavia che aveva morso la mano del padrone, quel fantoccio scodinzolante di Fujioka, fedele solo al suo sangue sporco e ai suoi amanti, e quel dannato soldato, l’Altemps, l’utile idiota che pensava di poter plasmare e che invece gli si era rivoltato contro con maggior furore degli altri due, come un cane dopo aver spezzato la catena. Le sue tre sferette d’idrargirio malleabile, i suoi giocattoli prediletti e ingrati, le pedine con cui aveva sperato di vincere una guerra che non era mai neanche scoppiata.

Era sicuro che, il giorno in cui avrebbe posato le zampe nella sala delle udienze della Teuth Society, l’avrebbe fatto come ambasciatore di Ophiussa, il diplomatico che ogni singola capitale del Conclave Filosofale avrebbe voluto riverire e compiacere, perché la furia degli Archimisti draconici e della loro Milizia Kadosh non si abbattesse contro le sue fortificazioni. Invece, gli erano state risparmiate a malapena le catene benedette, ma soltanto perché al Primo Mobile non piaceva dare uno spettacolo che non fosse pubblico e con lui stesso al centro della scena, e un Archimista draconico prigioniero sì che avrebbe distratto gli spettatori.

Distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra, o la rabbia non avrebbe mai smesso di ribollirgli nel sangue come metallo sciolto nel crogiolo, e tentò di non spostarlo sul Planisferio, l’ennesima beffa travestita da favore che la Teuth Society era riuscita a infliggergli, da quando l’aveva rinchiuso in quella elegante prigione. A parte deriderlo, quale altro senso poteva avere, concedergli di tenere con sé il simbolo della sua Ars Primigenia, la superficie mobile d’idrargirio in grado di mostrargli il mondo che non avrebbe mai conquistato, il continente in cui non sarebbe mai più stato libero di regnare?

“Un Artefatto davvero singolare, e pregevole, direi…”

Trasalì, sperando di non sembrare un piccione colpito da un sasso, nel momento in cui sentì quella voce inaspettata, e si voltò di scatto, le ali sollevate in un cenno minaccioso: “Chi sei, come sei entrato e cosa vuoi?”

Scorse soltanto una chioma di riccioli biondi scompigliati, che spuntava appena dal lato opposto del Planisferio, come se il suo proprietario fosse molto basso o accucciato sul pavimento. Di chiunque si trattasse, oltre a essere abbastanza sfrontato da entrare lì dentro all’insaputa del Primo Mobile, non sembrava interessato né al suo rango, né alle sue richieste, perché continuò a borbottare, come se lui non avesse aperto bocca: “Sarei davvero curioso di vederlo in funzione. Tu no, Braith?”

Dal lato opposto della porta chiusa, una voce femminile ribatté, nel tono alterato di chi sta comunque cercando di mantenere la calma: “Da dove sono non posso vedere alcunché, Magister.”

Per quanto potesse essere piacevole la presenza di visitatori, dopo aver trascorso chissà quanti giorni a conversare soltanto con le pareti della stanza e il proprio rancore, non tollerava quella confusione. Soprattutto, detestava essere ignorato. Era mai possibile che nessuno, su quell’isola piovosa e in quella città culla di eresie, provasse rispetto e timore al cospetto di un Archimista draconico, l’unica stirpe di dei che ancora si degnava di calpestare le terre di Pangea?

Arruffò le piume, accigliato, prima di insistere: “Chi sei, come sei entrato e cosa vuoi? Parla, Artista, o assaggerai la potenza della mia Cannula!”

“Oh, Archimista, vi sentite davvero già così solo da molestare sessualmente la prima persona viva che vi capita davanti?” ribatté il Magister, balzando fuori da sotto il basamento del Planisferio: poteva avere all’incirca la stessa età di quella Babelista ficcanaso, il Sidus che portava storto sulla fronte era sbalzato con un motivo di mani intrecciate, e i suoi occhi chiari lo fissavano con una smorfietta da bestiolina scaltra, dietro le lenti spesse di un paio di pince-nez, “Di solito non sono timido, ma là fuori c’è un’Amata di Aradia. Non vorrei sconvolgerla: cerco di essere rispettoso delle sue scelte di vita, anche se non le condivido…”

“La prossima volta in cui un Leprecauno cercherà di vendervi a uno schiavista feacio per aver tentato di derubarlo, farò finta di non accorgermene, Magister” lo minacciò la lupa, in tono suadente, oltre la porta chiusa.

“Non hai risposto alle mie domande, Artista” sibilò, tentando di sopprimere l’impellente desiderio di affondargli le zanne nella gola, per vedere se quel sorrisetto fastidioso si sarebbe spento, tra i rantoli e il sangue. Invece, gli toccò sopportarne la vista, e la carezza tagliente che scivolava sulle piume, mentre il Magister si appoggiava al bordo del Planisferio come al bancone di una _taberna_ : “Isidor Kircher, Mano di Gloria, voi.”

“Non credo di aver capito…” brontolò, e la risatina da gazza ladra che uscì dalle labbra dell’altro lo irritò come se avesse infilato il muso in un sacco di sale: “Sono le risposte alle domande che mi avete fatto, Archimista.”

Lo guardò indicarsi, mentre ribadiva, in tono di ovvietà: “Isidor Kircher, Magister minore della Rosenkreutzerkreis, ceduto come ostaggio… mi correggo, protetto, in tenera età alla Teuth Society, in nome dei rapporti di reciproca collaborazione fra le Capitali Filosofali del Conclave. Hanno fatto un cattivo affare con me, perché non sono né Logografo, come i miei più illustri antenati, né Modellatore, come la maggior parte dei miei confratelli, bensì un inutile Catalista. Quanto al modo in cui vi ho trovato, è incredibile l’intensità con cui le emozioni negative sono in grado di riverberare fra le pareti della Torre: non sono riuscito a chiudere occhio da quando siete stato rinchiuso qui, grazie al vostro furore senza freni. Avrei patito di meno se mi avessero gettato nella caldaia di un Athanor acceso.”

_Un Catalista come Fujioka_ , pensò, anche se quello che aveva davanti non sembrava in grado di dominare la propria Ars con la stessa destrezza del _nephilim_ , se si lasciava sopraffare con tanta facilità da qualche sentimento oscuro.

_Dai sentimenti oscuri di un dio._

Lo fissò con rinnovata attenzione, mentre sentiva l’antico istinto, mai del tutto sopito, riemergere nel retro della gola in un ringhio famelico: ogni volta in cui si trovava davanti qualcosa di nuovo, cercava sempre di capire in che modo avrebbe potuto servirsene e quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato a distruggerla, quando non sarebbe più stata utile per i suoi scopi.

Se l’Ars di quel giovane Magister sfacciato aveva rischiato di cedere sotto l’eco di qualche piano di vendetta frustrato, probabilmente si sarebbe sbriciolato come un calice di cristallo calpestato, nel momento in cui lo avrebbe costretto a guardare dritto nel cuore del caos. Avrebbe provato lo stesso a irretirlo, perché non aveva nulla da perdere, se non diventare una carcassa vuota in quella stanza con un’unica finestra, ed era divertente restare a guardare, mentre gli umani s’ingegnavano ad annientarsi con le loro stesse mani.

_A proposito di mani…_

“Come hai detto di essere entrato, Artista?” gli chiese di nuovo, fingendo di non aver sentito la risposta precedente. Con un brillio complice negli occhi vispi, il Magister estrasse dalla scarsella una piccola mano avvizzita: le dita dalla pelle bluastra erano contratte attorno a un _lapis lucifer_ , che però mostrava un’insolita colorazione violacea, come se fosse macchiato di qualche sostanza tossica da laboratorio: “Questa bellezza è stata l’unica dote che ho ricevuto dai miei antenati, il solo motivo per cui non sono stato rispedito a Drezd’any con il primo bastimento feacio in partenza dal porto fluviale. Qui non sanno cosa farsene di un Catalista, ma il Depositario di un Artefatto filosofale che consente di oltrepassare i glifi di protezione, quello sì che il Primo Mobile se lo vuole tenere bello stretto… E non è tutto.”

Seguì con lo sguardo la Mano di Gloria, mentre ritornava al sicuro nella scarsella, e il desiderio di stringerla fra gli artigli, dopo averla strappata via dalle dita indegne quell’Artista, tutta soltanto per sé, quasi gli tolse il fiato. Invece, doveva restare calmo, perché non avrebbe ottenuto nulla, se avesse cercato di sbranarlo prima che fosse del tutto avvinto nella ragnatela.

“Il suo vero potere, quello che solo un Depositario particolarmente abile sarebbe in grado di risvegliare, pare sia l’abilità di strappare gli Artefatti filosofali al controllo dei loro legittimi Depositari, in modo che ricadano sotto il dominio dell’Artista che la brandisce” spiegò il Magister, accarezzando distrattamente il bordo del Planisferio, prima di aggiungere, “Avete mai incontrato la pupilla adorata del Primo Mobile, la Babelista Solomon Ripley?”

Aveva deciso che non avrebbe lasciato trapelare le proprie vere intenzioni dinanzi a quell’improbabile alleato, tuttavia, il ruggito gli uscì dalle zanne prima che potesse cercare di reprimerlo: “Quella dannata Artista impicciona è la ragione per cui sono rinchiuso qui dentro come il più infimo dei ladruncoli! Lei e il suo imbarazzante Veltro, li odio.”

“Sapevo che avremmo trovato un buon motivo per andare d’accordo, Archimista” ridacchiò il Magister: gli avrebbe fatto pagare anche il fastidio che provava nella carne viva, ogni volta in cui lo sentiva emettere quel suo verso peculiare da gazza, non appena avrebbe smesso di servirgli per uscire di lì, “Quindi, sarete anche a conoscenza del fatto che sarà lei la candidata della Teuth Society per il ruolo di Depositario del Lemegeton.”

_La Clavicola dell’Artista Re, l’Artefatto che permette di comprendere il linguaggio dei Teraphim e di indurre il risveglio dei Crogioli Primigeni._

_Non deve cadere nelle mani di una sudicia umana, soprattutto se è quella che mi ha imprigionato qui dentro, strappandomi tutto, dal rango alla gloria._

Il trofeo perfetto per un dio, l’arma che gli avrebbe consentito di dominare il caos e farlo piovere come una punizione divina su tutti i propri nemici. I giorni del trionfo del Duca Dantalion, esponente del Concilio Ristretto della Psaeudomonarchia Draconum di Ophiussa, non erano davvero finiti. Forse stavano appena per avere inizio.

Gli appuntò addosso uno sguardo incuriosito, rimpiangendo che non fosse in grado di ridurre in cenere come un cerauno attivo: “Stai cercando di dirmi, Artista, che avresti intenzione di sottrarle il Lemegeton grazie alla Mano di Gloria? Cosa ti fa pensare che ne saresti capace?”

Sussultò e per poco non strillò, più patetico di una gallina spaventata, quando il Magister osò picchiettargli sul petto piumato con le nocche delle dita: “È qui che entrate in gioco voi, Archimista: prendetemi come allievo, insegnatemi a risvegliare il potere sopito della Mano di Gloria. Anche se mi disprezzate, vi chiedo di aiutarmi. Poi, potrete anche uccidermi e prendervi il mio Artefatto, se lo desidererete ancora.”

Era un dannato Catalista, e lui, nella sua boria e nella sua brama, se ne era dimenticato troppo in fretta: se era riuscito a percepire la sua rabbia oltraggiata attraverso il brulichio di emozioni del resto della città, non c’era da stupirsi che fosse stato travolto dai suoi pensieri malevoli, adesso che erano rinchiusi nei confini angusti della stessa prigione. Tuttavia, c’era qualcos’altro, che notò soltanto in quel momento: un velo d’oscurità che aleggiava sul sorriso beffardo, la stessa ambizione che li rodeva, la stessa amarezza che avvelenava l’anima.

Lo sentì mormorare, a occhi bassi, come se stesse parlando al proprio riflesso in uno specchio: “Io non appartengo più a nulla. Non sono mai stato parte della Teuth Society e non posso tornare alla Rosenkreutzerkreis. Tutto quello che ho sono la mia Ars, la mia Mano di Gloria e il mio Veltro, e devo trovare il modo di farli valere qualcosa, a costo di restare distrutto mentre ci provo. Voglio solo che qualcuno mi veda, finalmente, che mi guardi e pensi: quello è un Magister che ha cambiato la Sublime Scienza. Non m’importa come, né quale sarà il prezzo da pagare, e se devo sporcarmi le mani per ottenerlo, me le sporcherò, senza alcun rimorso.”

Era un sentimento che poteva comprendere, lo riconosceva per averlo provato lui stesso, ma non sarebbero mai stati due pari: gli avrebbe portato via tutto, la vita e gli Artefatti filosofali, non appena avrebbe smesso di servirgli. E il fatto che il Magister lo avesse già accettato glielo avrebbe reso soltanto più semplice.

_Desideri scatenare il caos, Artista?_

_Non pentirtene, perché sarà quello che otterrai per aver pregato questo dio._

Vincendo la propria naturale repulsione nei confronti degli umani, gli accarezzò timidamente i riccioli biondi, come se stesse reggendo fra gli artigli uno scorpione arrabbiato. Un po’ di gentilezza, anche se finta, anche se solo per opportunità, non costava nulla: “Da questo momento, hai anche un Mentore, Artista: e fidati, Pangea non si scorderà il tuo nome per un bel pezzo, giovanotto.”


End file.
